


Secrets of Misthallery

by acididal



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, DARK DARK DARK, Dark, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Last Specter, Letters, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal
Summary: Children have been going missing in the town of Misthallery. And Luke calls upon Professor Layton to help.
Relationships: Clark Triton & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Secrets of Misthallery

_Dear_ _Hershel Layton,_

_I write this letter to you out of worry. I fear for mine and my own family's safety._

_Recently there have been strange happenings in the town of Misthallery. If you don't recall then, I believe this may refresh your memory. Misthallery is a small town where my family, the Tritons, live._

_As of recent, there have been disappearances of three of the town's children._ _The police have interviewed many of the townsfolk which ended up turning up nothing. No trace of the missing children has been found either. They've simply vanished into thin air. And the families of the children been getting letters detailing of their demise._

_I worry for me and my family's safety as I don't know what monster could do this. And as of late Luke has been distancing himself from me. He resides in his room for hours on end and he refuses to eat. I am unsure of what to do and am writing this letter to call upon you for help._

_Regards your friend, Clark Triton._


End file.
